Discovering Her Love For Him
by Chellaei Wood
Summary: Through a series of odd events and pranks Lily discovers the impossible. Read and find out more
1. The Journal Entry, & Bumps & Bruises

Chapter ONE The Journal Entry, Plus Bumps and Bruises

Hey if you haven't noticed i'm a new author. This also happens to be my first fanfic so i'm hopeing you guys like it. Enjoy!

Chellaei (Shell-lay-uh)

The Letter

_Dear whoever reads this when I'm dead…_

_Today was an uneventful day until I got a letter from Taia. Her owl went through Petunia's window. Yeah, there was a bunch of screaming and cursing from her. She ran into my room screeching "GET IT AWAY FROM ME! MAKE IT GO AWAY!" Oh boy it was so entertaining, after I stopped laughing I took the little white owl from my sister's hair. Anyway Taia has invited Analee, Alice, and me to her house for the rest of the summer. I'm so excited to see my friends again. But I'm not really excited to be around James and company two weeks early. He's always asking me to go out with him, honestly when will he ever get it through that thick head of his that I don't want to go out with him! Then he and his friends are always planning pranks on practically everybody and everything. Aw well. I have to go pack. Taia's picking me up tomorrow at ten a.m. See ya!_

_Lily _

It was finally the next day and Lily was already to go. She was sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of fruit and reading the comics in the Muggle newspaper. She loved reading the silly things that they came up with. She looked at the clock and jumped, Taia should be here by now, yup there's the crash.

Lily walked into the front room calmly. She looked down at her friend who was on the floor laughing hysterically, apparently she had come via floo powder, and she didn't make a smooth landing. Lily shook her head trying hard not to giggle.

"Taia, when are you going to be able to get here and not end up on the floor laughing so much?"

"When, ummm... let me think... when Sirius is actually stops playing pranks, that's when. You know I'm like the biggest klutz that ever walked the earth."

"I know it's amazing that you can stay on a broom stick."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding."

"Are you ready? We're going back to my house and then we're going to pick up Analee and Alice, they're both at Alice's."

"Ok, I'll just go get my trunk, then we can go."

"Okiedae, I'll just lay here on your extremely soft carpet. I love this carpet, I think I'll have to convince my mum to put it in my room."

"Ok, whatever Taia. Let's go."

"Ok" Taia said getting off the floor. "You should go first, because you land the right way and can get out of the way faster, then you won't end up on the floor too. Ok?"

"Sure"

At the Potter Manor Lily climbed out of the fireplace and pulled her trunk with her she moved out of the way so that when Taia came through she wouldn't be knocked over. She brushed herself off and looked around, she had been here many times before, but she always loved looking around. Every year Mr. and Mrs. Potter went on a trip to one of the countries and brought back many exotic things.

"Ooof, that kinda hurt."

"Hey sis. What are you doing on the floor?" James asked in a confused tone, he hadn't spotted Lily yet.

"I'm just admiring all the intricate designs on the rug." Taia replied in a sarcastic voice rolling her eyes at her brother, "What do you think I'm doing on the floor, I just got back from getting Lily, duh."

"Lily? Oh hey Lily I didn't see ya over there, how's life?" James asked looking at Lily.

"I'm good, how are you?" Lily said forcing her voice to stay civil; she was always annoyed with him. Stupid git, showing off every chance he got.

"I'm great, but I'd be better if you'd go-"

"NO! How many times do I have to say it Potter I will not go out with you. Now if you don't mind Taia and I are going to go pick up Ani and Ali. Good bye." Lily said irritated

"Fine, here Taia let me help you up. You know you must be the biggest klutz that I've ever met."

"I know don't you love it. Me being a klutz makes life interesting. See ya later"

"Right." James replied rolling his eyes up to the ceiling.

"So when did Taia say she was going to get here?" Analee asked.

"She said around eleven, she had to go get Lily first and drop off her stuff." Alice answered eating a piece of toast.

Crash

"There she is, let's go help her up."

"Ouch, I forgot you had gotten wood floors." Taia said getting up and brushing herself off. "That really hurt, next time put a mattress down when I'm coming. You know I can't land on my feet to save my life."

"Yeah we know, hey Lily how's your summer been?" Ani asked

"It's been sooooooo (breath) Boring! I'm so glad that I get to spend the rest of the summer with you guys. Even if it means Potter will be there practically every where we go."

"Yeah, sorry Lils, if it makes you feel any better I have to be his twin sister, ever since I was little he liked to do all of his pranks on me. Maybe that's why I'm so crazy." Taia said grinning.

"Yeah, any way lets go. I'm sick of being here." Alice said getting her stuff; Analee was following to get her stuff to.


	2. The Day She's Decided She's Going To Die

Chapter Two The Day She Decides She's Going To Die

The next day Lily had woken up to a taping on the window. She pulled the window open and let the owl in. The owl swooped down and dropped a letter for her on her bed and hurried back out the way it had come in.

Lily crossed the room and went to the bed to retrieve the letter. As she picked up the letter she noticed it felt a little heavier than usual, she quickly opened it.

Lily started to jump up and down excitedly, she had been made Head Girl. Lily quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to the kitchen where everybody else was.

"Hi guys! Wonderful morning isn't it?" Lily said still bouncing a little.

"Uh, if you say so Lily. Why are you so happy?" Sirius asks staring amused at Lily.

"I just got my Hogwarts letter and... I'M HEAD GIRL! WAHOO!"

"That's great Lil! Guess who's Head Boy?" Reamus said grinning widely. She definitely was in for a surprise now, he thought to himself.

"Is it you? I thought it would be you, after-all you were a prefect." Lily said jabbering happily.

"Uh actually Lil it's me." James said sort of dazedly, as he was still in shock from learning the news himself.

"No really, stop playing." Lily said her smile fading a little.

"We're not playing Lil, James really is Head Boy." Taia said trying not to laugh at Lily's confused expression.

"Ok, whatever. If you need me I'll be in my room, screaming into a pillow." Lily said as she walked out of the room more calmly than she felt. When she got out and into the hall she ran as fast as she could to her room. Lily threw herself onto her bed and grabbed a pillow and screamed into it for almost two minutes. She laid back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. What was she going to do for that year, she was now stuck with James practically every- where she went. The Head Boy and Girl had to share a common room. It was certain, she was going to die this year.


End file.
